UN PLAN PERFECTO
by Lady Josie
Summary: Albertfic hecho con mucho cariño hace 10 años. Lo REESTRENE hace unas semanas. Hoy he decidido bajarla. #NOAPUBLICARSINAUTORIZACIÓNDELAAUTORA #NOALPLAGIO
1. Chapter 1

Un plan perfecto

Por Lady Jossie

Prólogo

El hombre rubio, elegantemente vestido observó su reflejo en el espejo con ojo crítico. No le gustó lo que vio, a pesar de saber que sus ropas eran caras y estaban al último grito de la moda masculina según los estándares de Milán, se sentía incómodo con ellas, de igual forma como se sentía incómodo con su vida desde hacía 6 meses.

No ocultó su semblante lleno de hastío, realmente se sentía así. Insatisfecho terriblemente por estar obligado a asistir a las innumerables fiestas y reuniones que la alta sociedad de Chicago organizaba y él claro, como representante y cabeza de la familia Andley, una de las más prominentes y rancias familias de la ciudad, por nada del mundo debía faltar a estas.

Mientras se colocaba las mancuernillas de oro en las mangas oscuras de su traje, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro lleno de resignación. Al fin y al cabo, esa sería una noche más de las tantas que había vivido, envuelto en un mundo que para él estaba lleno de hipocresías y deslealtades, siempre protegido por el poder que daba el dinero.

El llamado a la puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Un mayordomo entro a la habitación cuando él dio la orden de que lo hiciera.

\- El señor George acaba de llegar – le informó con semblante frió.

\- Gracias, Peter. Dile que en seguida bajo.

El mayordomo cerró la puerta tras él.

El joven, volvió a observar su figura en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

 _"_ _Tengo que actuar rápido"_ – pensó de manera reflexiva – _"Definitivamente no puedo seguir viviendo así, sé qué la Tía Elroy se molestará, pero como todo malestar, se le pasará pronto"._

Echo los hombros hacía atrás y sus ojos azules brillaron a través de su reflejo. Había determinación en ellos.

Capitulo 1

Observó el pedazo de periódico por última vez antes de que el taxi llegara a su destino. La fotografía en el, era lo que le importaba y lo que la había obligado a crear toda esa actuación que llevaría a cabo esa misma noche.

El taxi detuvo su marcha frente al hotel más importante de Chicago, e inmediatamente un hombre, abrió la portezuela. La joven alcanzó a doblar y guardar el pedazo de papel dentro del escote de su vestido, que especialmente para esa noche fue creado.

\- Mucha suerte, Candy – le dijo el conductor del taxi antes de que la joven rubia bajara del vehículo. Un par de ojos oscuros la observaron a través del retrovisor.

\- Gracias, Tom. Ten la seguridad que no los defraudaré – le dirigió una sonrisa, que cualquier ojo experto se habría dado cuenta que era de nervios.

La risa del hombre se escuchó en el interior del vehículo.

\- Regresaré por ti a las 12 de la noche – fue lo último que escucho Candy, ya que en ese momento se encontraba en medio de la acera, observando la entrada del hotel un poco asustada.

Comenzó a hiperventilar por culpa de los nervios que en ese momento se apoderaron de ella, por lo que no se fijó en el hombre joven que se acercó a ella, hasta que la tomó del brazo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó.

Candy se giró al reconocer la voz masculina.

\- Sí – sonrió.

Su segundo contacto en ese plan descabellado la observaba con preocupación.

\- Si no estás segura, podemos abortar la misión – le dijo comprensivo.

\- No… no… estaré bien – y le dirigió una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo – Ya estamos aquí, así que no podemos echarnos para atrás.

\- Perfecto – exclamó el joven – Entonces, sígueme y actúa como si el mundo no te mereciera.

La joven asintió.

Pronto se vio caminando por el vestíbulo del hotel, varias personas iban y venían de un lado a otro. La mayoría elegantemente vestidos para la reunión que se celebraba en el salón del mismo.

\- Señor Parker – un hombre mayor con el logotipo del lugar bordado en la solapa del traje, llamó la atención del joven.

\- Diga, señor Smith – se cuadró frente al hombre para recibir órdenes.

Candy fingió interés en una enorme planta, mientras trataba de escuchar la música que hasta ella llegaba proveniente de una orquesta que tocaba en vivo.

\- ¿Por qué no esta es su puesto? – quiso saber el hombre.

\- En este momento me dirigía ahí. Sólo estaba guiando a la señorita al salón – respondió con solemnidad, sin evidenciar su nerviosismo.

El hombre observó por vez primera a la joven.

\- Yo conduciré a la señorita…

\- Grindlay – intervino la joven con altivez. Al fin había comenzado su actuación.

\- Yo conduciré a la señorita Grindlay a la recepción – repitió el hombre con claro nerviosismo – Usted regrese a su puesto de portero.

\- Así será, señor – él joven se giró y le dirigió una mirada en la que le indicaba a la joven, que ya no podía hacer nada más por ella.

Candy, levantó la barbilla en señal de reto y se dirigió al hombre mayor.

\- Señor Smith… – fingió leer el gafete que este portaba – Me están esperando en el salón, ¿podemos dejar de perder el tiempo?

El hombre se envaró, con clara evidencia de su equivocación por haberla retenido.

\- En seguida, señorita Grindlay. Sígame por favor – se inclinó hacía ella y comenzó andar a través del vestíbulo.

A cada paso, el sonido proveniente del salón se hacía más fuerte. Hasta que se detuvieron en una puerta que se encontraba abierta. La inmensidad del lugar y el extraordinario número de asistentes la abrumaron.

\- Gracias, señor Smith – le dirigió una mirada de desprecio, antes de girarse y entrar al lugar.

Un hombre la detuvo.

\- Su invitación, por favor.

La joven dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro bellamente maquillado y buscó la invitación en su bolso de noche, que hacía juego con su elegante vestido. Ocultó su nerviosismo y cruzó los dedos sin que nadie la observara. La invitación era una excelente falsificación, así que dudaba que el hombre la descubriera.

\- Puede pasar, señorita.

\- Gracias – lo observó con altivez.

En ese momento, una joven vestida de mesera se acercó a ella y le ofreció una copa de champaña.

\- Llegas tarde – se dirigió a la rubia.

\- Lo sé – tomó un sorbo, fingiendo que observaba con suma atención a la concurrencia – La hermana María no pudo terminar el vestido hasta esta noche.

\- Lo bueno es que ya estás aquí – sonrió la mesera aliviada – He localizado el objetivo. Sígueme.

\- Annie, ¿puedes dejar de actuar como si fuera una película de espías y decirme sencillamente dónde está? – susurró enfadada.

\- ¡También que me la estaba pasando con este jale!... me quitas la inspiración – hizo una mueca.

\- Olvida lo que te he dicho. Estoy nerviosa – suspiró resignada – Solo dime ¿dónde está?

\- Cuadrante 10 – susurró sin evitar impregnar su voz con un aire de misterio.

Candy movió la cabeza lentamente.

\- ¡Eres incorregible!... Llévame hasta el… objetivo – se obligó a reír.

Pronto se vio caminando entre la multitud. A cada paso que daba podía sentir la seda de imitación con el que fue confeccionado el vestido. Sonrió al recordar las palabras de la hermana María, quién era junto con la señorita Pony, una de las encargadas de cuidar a los niños en el orfelinato donde creció Candy.

\- El secreto de que el plan funcione está en la confección del vestido.

E indudablemente, Candy sabía que tenía razón.

Se llevó la mano que tenía libre para tocar el collar de imitación que llevaba puesto. Todo en ella, en ese momento era falso. Creado con el firme propósito de engañar a las personas.

 _"_ _Mi objetivo aquí es hacerme pasar por la señorita Grindlay, una joven rica que busca el patrocinio de la Fundación Andley para salvar el orfelinato de la señorita Pony. Solo debo realizar la actuación de mi vida y listo. Todos los que dependen de mí, serán felices de nuevo."_

\- Está en la mesa de la esquina del fondo, junto a varias personas – se detuvo Annie de pronto.

Candy chocó contra la espalda de su amiga y esta cayó estrepitosamente al sueño. La charola sonó ruidosamente cuando se estrello contra el mármol del piso y las copas se rompieron derramando su líquido.

Varias personas las observaban con ceño fruncido.

Candy en ese momento creyó que el plan estaba arruinado. Sin saber qué hacer y si era parte de su papel o no, miró a su amiga que en ese instante trataba de pararse.

\- Definitivamente debería ver donde pisa – le dijo con desdén, pidiéndole a Dios que Annie la perdonara algún día.

Rápidamente, varias personas de limpieza se acercaron al lugar y comenzaron a limpiar el desastre.

\- ¿Está bien, señorita? – un hombre rubio y buen mozo, se había acercado a Annie para ofrecerle su ayuda. Era uno de los invitados.

\- Sí… sí… - respondió la morena, dirigiéndole una mirada furiosa a Candy, quién en su papel se dio la media vuelta y la ignoró. Pronto se perdió entre la multitud, dirigiéndose a su _"objetivo"._

Sabía, según informes de la prensa, que el señor Williams A. Albert nunca se quedaba hasta tarde, así que solo le quedaba a Candy dos horas como máximo para desplegar su encanto y convencerlo de que la Fundación Andley ayudará al orfelinato a realizar la remodelación que necesitaba, porque si no era así, el ayuntamiento cerraría el lugar.

 _"_ _Lo voy hacer bien"_ se dijo _"Voy a convencerlo de salvar al Hogar de Pony y no sabrá jamás que todo esto ha sido planeado"._

Con toda determinación, rodeó con paso elegante la pista de baile en la que muchas parejas se encontraban moviéndose al ritmo de la música, hasta llegar a la fuente que adornaba una de las paredes del lugar. Se distrajo un momento admirando la belleza de la fuente y después se amonestó por eso. No debía olvidar que estaba en una misión de vida o muerte y centrarse en su objetivo.

En efecto, tal y como le había dicho Annie, allí estaba Williams A. Andley. Sentado junto a otras siete personas, todas mayores, excepto por el hombre joven, rubio y atractivo que hablaba con su objetivo. Inmediatamente reconoció al hombre joven, él era George Hamilton y según la prensa, era el mejor amigo del señor Andley.

Candy lo tenía todo planeado muy bien, así que no dudo un instante para acercarse a ellos.

Primero saludo a un conocido imaginario, después su atención la centró en el joven atractivo, sentado junto al señor Williams, actuando como si lo conociera se dirigió directamente al hombre rubio con una sonrisa espectacular dibujada en su rostro.

Sin tenerlo previsto, el hombre de alrededor de 30 años, la miró directamente y la mirada azul de este coincidió por un instante con la suya. No supo porque, pero la intensidad de esa mirada, causo que su mano temblara un poco e irremediablemente derramará parte del líquido de esta.

El hombre estaba mirándola detenidamente y eso era algo que no tenía planeado. Por un momento sintió que tenía que abandonar el plan, ya que se sintió confundida y…

"No pienses en él" – se amonestó – "Piensa que viniste por Williams A. Andley y no para coquetear con el primer hombre atractivo que te encuentras aquí".

\- ¡John¡ - pronunció el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente, con claro acento aristocrático - ¡Qué suerte encontrarte aquí! Es…

\- Hum… sí – respondió el hombre de forma despreocupada – Es maravilloso.

Con cierto deleite y al mismo tiempo lleno de suspicacia, observó como la escultural rubia, vestida de rojo se sentaba en el asiento de al lado. Para ser sincero ya se había fijado en ella, desde que aventará a la mesera al piso, aun así no pudo evitar sonreírle al considerar que al fin la velada había dejado de serle aburrida. Algo le decía que la culpable del cambio en su humor era la rubia que tenía frente a él.

Así que la mujer vestida de rojo había roto el tedio de hablar y dirigir su atención a los personajes más aburridos de Chicago, por lo que no la iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente y menos después de que su sexto sentido le indicara que esta mujer ocultaba algo.

\- Me temo que se ha equivocado… - comenzó a decir él.

Y la mujer dibujó en su rostro una expresión de horror.

\- Lo siento muchísimo. Pensé que usted era John Christenberry, un viejo amigo de Nueva York… disculpe mi equivocación…

\- Siento decepcionarla, señorita…

\- Grindlay – fingió una sonrisa llena de pesar.

\- ¿Señorita…? – demandó saber su nombre.

\- Candy… Grindlay – respondió titubeante.

El hombre rubio notó enseguida, que su amigo George estaba escuchando atentamente a la recién llegada. No se sorprendió, ya que la mujer ante él era preciosa. Hizo una valoración fría de la joven.

Una melena rubia y rizada enmarcaba su cara y sus ojos verdes brillaban de la misma forma que un pino con brisa, fundiéndolo en la profundidad de aquellos ojos. Las pestañas eran largas como marco final a la belleza de ellos.

No pudo evitar sentirse intrigado. Estaba más que claro que la mujer buscaba a alguien, lo suficiente importante como para haber fingido que lo conocía, pero ¿a quién? En esa mesa, solo estaban él, su amigo George, la tía Elroy que en ese momento conversaba con el concejal, la esposa de este y varios ancianos que por la edad los descartó de forma inmediata.

Nadie se había fijado en su actuación, pero él sí. Lo cual lo motivo a entablar una conversación con ella.

\- ¿De dónde es usted… señorita Candy Grindlay? – impregno cierto matiz a su voz que le indicó a la joven que estaba al tanto de su actuación.

\- Nueva York – respondió la rubia rápidamente.

Una ligera sonrisa curvo los labios carnosos del rubio.

Candy lo odió en ese momento. Ella no estaba para coquetear con él, sino para hablar con Williams A. Andley, así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

\- ¡Señor Andley! Encantada de conocerlo – y alargo su brazo para tocar al hombre moreno de mediana edad, sentado al lado del rubio.

Unos ojos color marrón la miraron sorprendidos.

El hombre rubio soltó una carcajada. Estaba claro que ya sabía a quién estaba buscando la joven con cuerpo de tentación y por algún motivo el enorme esfuerzo que está estaba haciendo por cazarlo la había hecho caer en un error garrafal.

Candy lo ignoró soberanamente.

\- Señor Andley, soy Candy… Grindlay y es un honor conocerlo.

El hombre moreno respondió después de observar a su compañero. Tan distraída se encontraba la joven que no se percató del asentamiento de cabeza que el rubio hizo.

\- Mucho gusto, señorita Grindlay – le extendió su mano, que para sorpresa de la joven, esta estaba llena de cayos.

 _"_ _Definitivamente esto se está poniendo divertido_ " pensó el rubio, así que no hizo absolutamente nada para corregir en su equivocación a la joven, ya que primero se encargaría de averiguar qué era lo que está quería.

\- ¿Quiere bailar?

La súbita pregunta causo que los ojos verdes lo miraran con furia y eso lo divirtió aún más. Comprendía que si la llevaba a la pista la alejaría de su objetivo, el cuál era hablar con Williams A. Andley y eso a él le causaba una ventaja.

\- Llévala a bailar… amigo – George entró en el juego, así que con una sonrisa los despidió.

\- ¡Bailar! ¡Qué bien! – exclamó la rubia, sabiendo que la oportunidad de entablar platica con el señor Andley se le iba de las manos. Así que no tuvo más remedio que ser conducida hasta la pista de baile.

Candy estaba enfadada con el hombre rubio. Ni siquiera él se había presentado formalmente con ella y ahora se encontraba a unos pasos de estar atrapada con él en la pista de baile y sin posibilidad de huir hasta que terminará la pieza musical. Su plan se estaba yendo por el caño por culpa de él.

Él le agarró una mano, le pasó el brazo por detrás de la espalda y comenzaron a bailar. En ese momento agradeció las clases de baile que había recibido en el instituto, aunque hubiera sido mejor que fuera tan mal bailarina, porque así hubiera podido dejarlo fuera de combate y así terminar con ese baile lo más pronto posible.

Al principio no hablaron, sencillamente se dejaron llevar los el ritmo que la orquesta marcaba, y Candy lo agradeció, ya que así le permitía pensar en un plan B para la misión que tenía encomendada.

Por arriba del hombro de su compañero, observó a Annie parada a la orilla de la pista, que con los dedos le hacía la señal de victoria. Candy no entendió la razón del porqué su amiga le hacía esa señal, si definitivamente había fracasado en el primer encuentro con el señor Andley, aun así le indico que despacharía al hombre con el que estaba bailando e iría a buscar al objetivo.

El rostro de Annie mostró horror y la señalo insistentemente. Candy se encogió de hombros sin comprenderla.

Durante todo el monólogo de señas, el hombre no dejo de observarla intensamente, hasta que fue demasiado tarde y ella lo descubrió.

\- ¿Tengo monos en la cara? – preguntó sonrojada.

\- Digamos que… no, pero algo me indica que le gusta la mímica y… fingir lo que no es… - le sonrió mostrando la hilera de dientes.

\- No sé de qué me está hablando – respondió con la mayor dignidad que pudo.

La risa del hombre le indicó que estaba perdida. Comenzó a hiperventilar sin percatarse de ello.

\- Será mejor que se tranquilice – le solicitó con un brillo divertido en la mirada azul.

Por vez primera, Candy se percató del extraño color azul de sus ojos, muy semejantes a los de Paul Newman y sin darse cuenta, lo piso.

\- Lo… siento…

El hombre la hizo dar vuelta en la pista.

\- No lo sienta, señorita Candy o ¿debo llamarla por otro nombre? – le dijo cuando volvió a atraparla entre sus brazos.

\- Candy… me llamo Candy… - qué más le quedaba que sincerarse con él, tenía que hacerlo antes que la llevaran a la cárcel.

\- Hermoso nombre, señorita Candy.

Y la condujo a través de las demás parejas, hasta llevarla al otro lado de la pista.

\- ¡Nos estamos alejando de su mesa! – exclamó Candy horrorizada.

Continuará:

Este siguiente fic lo estoy realizando en respuesta a un reto que acepte en uno de los grupos de yahoo, aunque no puedo dejar de declararme eterna enamorada de Lord Terry Grandchester.

Espero que disfruten esta historia.

Comentarios, con gusto los recibiré en erikajhs28 yahoo/./com/./mx

erikajhs28 .mx

fabiola_tgg 


	2. Chapter 2

Un plan perfecto

Por Lady Jossie

Capitulo 2

Candy se sintió perdida. Había cometido un desliz imperdonable y ahora podía imaginarse el momento en que el Hogar de Pony cerraría sus puertas definitivamente.

Miró al hombre con el que estaba bailando sin ocultar su pesar.

\- ¿Tan importante era para ti hablar con… Williams? – él le preguntó con toda la seriedad el mundo, aunque muy en su interior quería soltar una carcajada.

La joven asintió, desviando la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué…? Si no es indiscreción… posiblemente yo pueda ayudarla.

"Definitivamente la cosa se está poniendo buena" pensó el hombre rubio.

Candy analizó las probabilidades, reconociendo que él podría tener alguna influencia para que Williams A. Andley los apoyara en la remodelación del Hogar de Pony.

\- ¿Y bien? – la instó a que hablara.

Ambos seguían bailando en la pista, sin perder el ritmo.

Candy tomó una bocanada de aire.

\- Necesitó desesperadamente la ayuda de la Fundación Andley – pronunció las palabras como torbellino.

\- ¿Y qué le hizo pensar qué está era la mejor forma de conseguirlo?

\- Porque los ricos escuchan a los ricos – se encogió de hombros al percibir un brillo extraño en la mirada de su compañero de baile.

\- Me parece que está prejuzgando al señor Andley – entrecerró los ojos.

Candy movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con vehemencia.

\- No, lo sé por experiencia…

\- ¿En serio?

\- Por supuesto… - se apresuró a aclarar – Hace dos semanas acudí a las oficinas de la Fundación y sencillamente me dieron una patada en el trasero… - se calló abruptamente. La furia comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo al recordar cómo fue tratada en esa ocasión.

\- Estamos frente a un caso de prepotencia – comentó pensativo.

Candy asintió, ahora más tranquila.

\- Sí, definitivamente creo que si el señor Andley se deshiciera de tipos como el que me topé ese día, la Fundación sería otra cosa… aunque nada me sorprendería si el señor Williams A. Andley fuese igual o peor…

\- Confía en mí… él es peor… - le susurró como si le estuviera compartiendo un gran secreto.

Candy no pudo ocultar su asombro.

\- ¡Es su amigo! ¿Cómo puede hablar así de él?

\- ¿Mi amigo? ¿Y quién lo dice? – preguntó burlón.

\- La prensa…

\- Debería saber que no debería hacerle caso a los cotilleos de la prensa… señorita Candy Grindlay.

Y dieron otro giro en la pista.

\- Pues será el sereno. Lo único que tengo claro es que usted no es muy amigo del señor Andley – respondió con seriedad.

\- Se ha ganado un 10. En definitiva no soy amigo de ese señor – y la atrajo más hacia él – Por cierto, aun no me ha dicho cuál es el asunto tan importante que quiere tratar con él.

\- ¿Debería? – lo miró detenidamente tratando de no perder el paso. Una carcajada llena de diversión llegó a sus oídos.

\- Digamos que ahora soy su cómplice y tengo la seguridad que en mucho puedo ayudarla…

En ese momento, Candy lo pisó de nuevo. Su compañero ni siquiera se inmuto.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué vela tiene en este entierro? – contraataco. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa por la cercanía del cuerpo masculino.

\- Más de lo que usted cree, señorita Candy Grindlay…

Los ojos de la joven se entrecerraron…

\- ¿Tan mal aspecto tengo? – le sonrió divertido.

\- No, la verdad es que no – respondió segundos después - ¿Y cómo, según usted, me puede ayudar?

\- Digamos que tengo cierta influencia con Williams A. Andley…

\- No me lo creo. Recién me acaba de decir que usted no es amigo de ese señor…

\- Y así es…

\- ¿Entonces…?

\- Entonces, qué, señorita Candy Grindlay… ¿me va a decir el problema que la aqueja y ponernos manos a la obra? O ¿vamos a seguir bailando sin que usted tenga la más mínima posibilidad de solucionar su problema?

\- Pues le diré la verdad. No confió en usted.

\- ¿Por mi aspecto? – preguntó burlón.

\- Como le dije con anterioridad, su aspecto no es el punto – contestó con solemnidad – Si no el tipo de relación que tiene con el señor Andley. ¿Cómo me puede ayudar usted, si me acaba de decir que no es su amigo?

El hombre rubio sonrió con aire de inocencia.

\- Digamos que tengo un As bajo la manga…

\- Ahora me está diciendo que usted es tahúr… - movió la cabeza – Eso no le suma puntos.

Él soltó una carcajada.

\- La ayudaré sencillamente porque está noche me ha salvado.

\- ¿De qué? Ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de aplicarle los primeros auxilios.

\- ¿Le habría gustado?

La joven se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – ella exclamó – Ni siquiera soy enfermera – le informó con dignidad.

\- ¡Qué pena!

Para bien de Candy, en ese momento la pieza musical terminó, así que hizo el intento de separarse del hombre.

\- Aun no hemos terminado – la atrapo entre sus brazos.

\- Yo creo que sí. Ya le deje muy claro que no confió en usted y que no soy enfermera.

\- Pero aun no hemos solucionado su problema.

La orquesta comenzó a tocar de nuevo, así que Candy no tuvo escapatoria.

\- ¿Y bien? – él le preguntó varios minutos después.

\- ¿Nunca se rinde?

\- No, no está dentro de mis virtudes.

\- ¡Qué pena! Aunque yo diría que es un defecto.

\- Señorita Candy, ¿Alguien le ha enseñado respetar a sus mayores?

\- ¿Por qué lo dice?

\- Por nada… por nada…

Siguieron bailando varias piezas más.

Candy comenzó a sentirse desesperada. Por cada minuto que transcurría, la posibilidad de salvar el Hogar de Pony se le hacía más lejano. Lo peor de todo era que no sabía cómo pararse enfrente de todas las personas que habían confiado en ella.

Mientras bailaba, sus ojos comenzaron a divagar entre los asistentes, tratando de no pensar en el buen lío en el qué estaba metida, por lo que comenzó a fraguar un plan para deshacerse de su excelente bailarín.

\- Necesitó ir al cuarto de damas – se detuvo en medio de la pista.

\- Te acompaño…

\- No… no… no te preocupes – trató de que su voz no resultara chillona – Ten la seguridad que me sé el camino – se dio la media vuelta y emprendió a huída lo más pronto que pudo.

Escudándose de las otras parejas que bailaban, desapareció de la vista de su pareja de baile. Se dirigió hacía el cuarto de damas y antes de entrar en el, hizo un cambio de planes y se encaminó directamente a la mesa dónde estaba William A. Andley.

Quedó petrificada al descubrir que el hombre se había ido. Solo se encontraban sentados los ancianos y las damas de edad mayor.

\- ¡Se ha ido! ¡Se ha ido! – exclamó desesperada.

"¡Tengo que encontrarlo!" se dijo a sí misma y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a la mesa. "Si fuera necesario, lo buscaría hasta debajo de las piedras"

\- Disculpe, señora – llamó la atención de una de las damas de cabello cano y peinado alto que en ese momento hablaba con uno de los ancianos - ¿Sabe a dónde ha ido el señor Andley? – realizó la mejor de sus sonrisas y que siempre tenía preparada para emergencias.

La mujer la escudriño con el ceño fruncido.

Candy dio un paso hacia atrás. Le resultó muy claro que a la mujer no le agrado su interrupción.

\- Usted ha de saber mejor que yo dónde se encuentra mi sobrino – y se giró ignorándola completamente.

Candy se quedó parada y completamente sorprendida por la actitud de la mujer. Estaba en lo correcto al pensar que el dinero no daba la educación mínima indispensable y olvidando que estaba usando zapatillas con tacón de aguja, dio una patada al piso llena de frustración e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su error. Su tobillo se torció lanzándola directamente al piso e irremediablemente cayendo de rodillas.

\- Créeme. El hombre que buscas no tiene por costumbre esconderse debajo de las mesas.

La voz masculina trataba sin éxito ocultar una carcajada.

Candy apartó el cabello que le cubrió la cara para encontrarse directamente con unos zapatos de piel, hechos a mano y que invariablemente valían lo de un mes de trabajo.

\- ¡Usted! – exclamó sin contener su furia – En lugar de regodearse con mi tragedia, debería ayudarme a levantarme.

El hombre rubio extendió su mano.

\- Si hubiera aceptado mi ayuda desde un principio, se habría ahorrado este momento tan bochornoso – le dijo divertido.

Candy aceptó su ayuda, ignorando su comentario.

\- Y con esto espera que le dé las gracias – masculló mientras se alisaba el vestido.

\- Como mínimo – él se encogió de hombros, guardando las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

\- Gracias – susurró.

\- De nada – se dio vuelta y comenzó a andar, dejando a la joven en ese lugar.

\- ¡Espere! – le pidió, después de dar un paso y sentir una punzada de dolor proveniente de su tobillo.

\- ¿Me habla a mí? – el hombre rubio se giró y la observó con un brillo divertido en su mirada azul.

\- Por supuesto, ¿a quién más conozco en esta fiesta?

Él se volvió a girar.

\- ¡Espere, por favor! – lo volvió a llamar.

Esta vez, el hombre se giró con una sonrisa de triunfo dibujada en el rostro.

\- Al fin nos estamos entendiendo, señorita Candy Grindlay.

\- No puedo caminar, ¿Podría hacerme el "enorme" favor de ayudarme? Creo que me he torcido el tobillo – comentó a su pesar.

Los ojos azules se posaron por vez primera en los pies de la joven, descubriendo que estaba en pleno acto de equilibrio con uno de ellos.

\- Ha metido el pie donde no debía – puntualizó él, acercándose a la rubia.

\- Sí – suspiró – Definitivamente hoy no ha sido mi día – reconoció.

Él le pasó una mano por la cintura y la instó a que se apoyara en él.

\- Será mejor que tomé asiento para revisarle el tobillo – y la llevó a la mesa donde anteriormente habían estado sentados.

Para ese momento, la mujer mayor ya no se encontraba cerca, según se dio cuenta la joven. Así que se relajo, ya que no quería volver a ser víctima de esos ojos marrón que la observaron con altivez minutos antes.

\- Nunca me he podido explicar cómo las mujeres pueden andar con este tipo de zapatillas – habló él con censura, después de colocar el pie lastimado de la joven sobre una de las piernas.

\- ¿Es usted médico?

Él negó con la cabeza.

\- Ingeniero.

Candy trató de bajar el pie, pero él se lo sostuvo firmemente.

\- Estate quieta – ordenó con suavidad – Estoy tratando de evaluar los daños – levantó la vista para observarla, mientras sus dedos luchaban con el broche de la zapatilla para quitársela.

\- No soy ningún edificio – respondió Candy turbada por su contacto.

\- ¿Alguien ha dicho que lo sea?

\- No – se encogió de hombros después de notar la seriedad en la mirada azul.

\- ¿Te duele? – le preguntó él después de mover el pie de un lado a otro.

\- Sí…

\- Lo único que te puedo asegurar, es que tu tobillo no tiene fractura – le sonrió para tranquilizarla – Lo malo es que, lo más probable es que sea un esguince y tengan que inmovilizar tu pie por lo menos siete días.

Candy cubrió su rostro con las manos. Ya estaba al borde de la locura. Todo le había salido mal ese día, desde que se levantó, la señora March su casera, le informó que tendría que abandonar su departamento porque habían vendido el edificio y lo iban a derrumbar. Para colmo, había llegado tarde a su trabajo como cajera en un supermercado, amonestándola por eso su supervisor y para acabar el día, la hermana María no había terminado a tiempo el vestido, por lo que no llegó temprano a la fiesta y en consecuencia, su oportunidad para hablar con Williams A. Andely se arruino.

Tenía ganas de llorar y trató de que las lágrimas no recorrieran sus mejillas y arruinaran su maquillaje. Eso sí sería patético. No se dio cuenta que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior hasta que escucho la voz de su compañero.

\- Te vas a sacar la sangre – la miró con ternura.

\- Lo he arruinado todo – sollozó sin poder controlarse más – Todo, ahora el Hogar de Pony va a cerrar y…

Él le pasó un pañuelo. Candy lo tomo limpiándose las lágrimas.

\- ¿El Hogar de Pony?

\- Sí… - se encogió de hombros – Es el lugar donde me crié. Es un orfelinato y ahora lo va a cerrar el condado porque no cumple con las normas necesarias para albergar a todos los niños…

\- Y por eso buscabas el apoyo de la Fundación – concluyó él.

\- Sí… y no sé cómo voy a darles la noticia a la Hermana María y a la señorita Pony de que he fracasado… - realizó un largo suspiro.

\- Eso se puede solucionar – él tomó las manos de la chica con las suyas.

Candy se sintió estremecer al sentir el calor que de ellas emanaba. Trato de retirarlas pero no pudo.

\- ¿Cómo? Si no pude hablar con el señor Andley… - susurró.

\- Desde un principio te dije que yo podía ayudarte…

\- ¿Ahora me va a decir que sí es amigo del señor Andley? – lo miró con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos verdes.

\- En realidad… casi. Trabajo para la fundación… - desvió la mirada del rostro de la chica. Nunca le iba bien cuando mentía, aunque esa vez, lo que estaba haciendo era pecar por omisión.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí. Tú déjame el asuntó del Hogar de Pony en mis manos y ahora centrémonos en el problema de tu tobillo. Es necesario que acudas al hospital para que te revise un ortopedista – le soltó las manos y bajo el pie de la joven al piso.

\- Yo… no puedo ir al hospital – dijo cuando vio que él se levantaba de la silla.

\- ¿No tienes seguro médico?

\- No… digo, si tengo seguro médico pero no me puedo ir de aquí hasta las 12 de la noche…

\- ¿Crees en los cuentos de hadas? – le preguntó sorprendido y divertido al mismo tiempo.

\- No es eso… - se apresuró en aclarar – Lo que sucede es que Tom va a venir por mí a las 12 de la noche.

\- ¿Es tu novio? – la sonrisa se desvaneció el rostro masculino.

\- ¿Cuenta un noviazgo de dos días cuando éramos niños? - se llevó una mano a la frente – No… no… Con el día horrible que he tenido ya no sé ni que estoy diciendo. Mis neuronas están agonizando por falta de glucosa…

Él soltó una carcajada.

\- Tom es mi amigo… crecimos juntos en el Hogar de Pony y él me trajo aquí en su taxi.

Él tomo la zapatilla e inmediatamente después, se inclinó sobre ella y sin aviso, la cargo en vilo.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó con asombro aferrándose a su cuello.

\- Mientras decides si el tal Tom es tú novio o no, te llevaré al hospital – comenzó andar hacia la salida del salón.

\- ¡Estás loco! No puedo irme así. Tengo que avisarle a Annie… - dijo desesperada.

\- ¿Annie?

\- Mi amiga, ella está trabajando aquí de mesera…

\- Y con toda seguridad, también ella se crió en el Hogar de Pony – concluyó.

\- ¿Qué comes que adivinas? – le miró el rostro, percatándose de las ligeras arrugas que enmarcaban los ojos azules. Eran marcas que le indicaban que era un hombre que le gustaba reír; además, la piel bronceada le decía que él pasaba muchas horas bajo el sol.

\- Infravaloras mi habilidad de deducción.

\- Lo siento, Sherlock Holmes.

Él esquivó a varios asistentes que se encontraron a su paso. Todos los miraban sorprendidos y cuchicheaban en cuanto se alejaban de ellos.

\- Mañana van a tener algo de qué hablar – comentó él, divertido.

\- ¿Te molesta? – preguntó preocupada.

\- Para nada – le respondió despreocupado.

Pronto se encontraron en el vestíbulo del hotel.

\- ¿A dónde llevas a Candy? – salió un joven moreno a su paso.

\- ¿También se crió en el Hogar de Pony? – le susurró el hombre rubio a su oído, sin aminorar el paso.

\- Sí – respondió Candy, antes de dirigirse a su amigo – Me torcí el tobillo y él me lleva al hospital. Por favor dile a Tom cuando llegue que mañana nos vemos… ¡Ahh! Y también avísale a Annie lo qué me paso para que no se preocupe…

La chica rubia no alcanzó a escuchar la respuesta de su amigo, porque ya se encontraban afuera del hotel.

Tres horas más tarde, ambos se dirigían al departamento de Candy, después de haber sido atendida en la sala de urgencias del hospital.

Las calles de la ciudad se encontraban vacías y había pocos vehículos circulando en ellas.

\- Te gusta vivir con estilo – comentó la joven, refiriéndose al automóvil deportivo en el que se desplazaban. Podía percibir el aroma a piel de los asientos, un olor del que no se percató cuando se subió por vez primera en él.

\- No me quejo – se disculpo, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡Oh, no! No quise que sonara a reproche – aclaró rápidamente – La verdad, estoy sumamente agradecida por tu ayuda – sonrió, aunque dudaba que él notara su sonrisa en el interior oscuro del vehículo.

\- ¿Ya estoy sumando puntos? – separó la vista del camino por una fracción de segundos para observarla.

\- ¿Qué te puedo decir…? – preguntó divertida.

Después de haber estado los dos, esperando en la sala de urgencias mientras ella era atendida, se habían hecho lo suficiente amigos como para platicar de sus películas favoritas, hasta terminar en una pelea absurda por el final de Casablanca en la que se declararon empates, cuando fueron interrumpidos por el médico de guardia.

Por fortuna, el diagnóstico del doctor no fue grave, un esguince de primer grado, aunque hubo la necesidad de enyesarle el pie.

Ahora, de vuelta en el vehículo solo podía pensar en lo mucho que le agradaba él, a pesar de su primera impresión.

\- Esta bien – Candy levanto las manos en señal de rendición – Reconozco que me gustas… y mucho.

Las llantas del vehículo se detuvieron abruptamente. Él la miró completamente sorprendido.

\- ¿Hablas en serio?

\- No – soltó una carcajada, aunque había mucha verdad en lo que le dijo – Al fin pude dejarte sin palabras.

\- ¿Qué voy hacer contigo, señorita Candy Grindlay? – la fulminó con la mirada, acelerando de nuevo el auto.

\- Ya que estamos en confianza, lo que debes hacer primero es llamarme Candy… lo de señorita Candy Grindlay no pega conmigo, ya que en realidad ese no es mi apellido.

\- Me lo suponía, ¿hay algo más en ti que sea falso? – la miro de soslayo.

Candy asintió.

\- Si… - respondió con inocencia – En realidad soy calva y mi dentadura es postiza.

\- ¡Dios mío! – él se llevó una mano al pecho, reconociendo la broma – Realmente eres de cuidado…

\- Solo trato de aligerar el momento, ya que supongo que no ha de haber sido muy agradable para ti, abandonar la fiesta por mi culpa – se sincero.

Esta vez fue turno de él para soltar una carcajada.

\- Te equivocas totalmente. En realidad estaba tremendamente aburrido.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, estaba a punto de abandonar la reunión cuando apareciste.

\- Aun así, estoy segura que la idea de pasar la velada en la sala de emergencias de un hospital no estaba entre tus planes.

\- Definitivamente no.

El silencio invadió de nuevo el interior del auto.

\- Si no te gustan ese tipo de reuniones ¿Por qué asistes a ellas? – Candy volvió a la carga.

\- Porque no me queda de otra – él suspiro – Mis compromisos así me lo exigen.

\- ¡Qué pena por ti!

En ese momento llegaron a su destino. Candy reconoció la destartalada fachada de su edificio y no pudo evitar sentirse triste. En menos de dos semanas tendría que dejarlo. Lo malo de todo era que tendría que ponerse a buscar un nuevo sitio para vivir y con el pie enyesado se le haría difícil hacerlo. Se prometió a sí misma que a primera hora buscaría a Tom para que la ayudara a trasladarse, además de que tendría que llamar a su trabajo informándoles que no asistiría a trabajar durante 10 días.

\- Hemos llegado – hablo con pesar.

\- Sí – él asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla para observar el lugar - ¿En qué piso vives? – inquirió preocupado.

\- En el cuarto – abrió la puerta del vehículo con la firme intensión de bajarse.

Él se movió más rápido que ella y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba a su lado, extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a salir del vehículo.

\- Gracias, caballero.

\- De nada, dulcinea – le sonrió - ¿Tiene elevador el edificio?

Candy lo instó con una señal de la mano para que se acercara y contarle un secreto al oído. Él así lo hizo.

\- No – susurró. Después cuadro los hombros con dignidad.

\- Entonces prepárate, porque te voy a llevar cargando hasta tu departamento – cerró la puerta el auto.

\- ¿Te crees Superman? Son cuatro pisos – le recordó horrorizada.

\- Pues no se me ocurre otra idea para que llegues sana y salva a tu casa – se cruzó de brazos indignado.

Candy levantó su mano en son de paz.

\- Te propongo que me lleves hasta la puerta del edificio, ya ahí pensaremos en una solución.

\- Por mí, está bien – se escuchó la alarma del auto cuando los cerrojos de las puertas se cerraron - ¿Estás lista? – se acercó a ella con el firme propósito de cargarla en brazos.

\- ¡Un momento! – exclamó Candy, deteniéndolo abruptamente.

\- ¿Ahora qué?

\- Estoy tomando aire.

\- ¿Para hacerte más ligera? – pregunto divertido.

\- Haz adivinado… - respiró varias veces - Ya estoy lista – anunció.

Él la elevo con sus fuertes brazos. Candy enredo los brazos a su cuello para no caerse. Rodearon el vehículo y segundos más tarde la volvió a bajar cuando llegaron a la puerta del edificio. Candy saco la llave y él se la quitó para abrir la puerta.

\- ¿No te enfadas de ser tan… tan…?

\- ¿Caballero? – se hizo a un lado para que pasara la joven primero.

\- Si, ha de ser horrible tener que hacer siempre lo correcto – Candy entro al vestíbulo del lugar brincando con un solo pie. Fue un error, ya que el peso de su cuerpo al caer sobre la madera vieja hizo que el sonido retumbara en toda la planta baja.

\- Van a creer que llego King Kong – comentó él y sin anunciarle, la cargo en sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto sorprendida por el asalto.

\- Evitando que te desalojen – comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

Candy no tuvo más remedio que abrazarse a su cuello.

\- De todas formas me van a desalojar – suspiró – Vendieron el edificio y tendré que dejar el departamento en menos de 15 días.

En ese momento, se escucho el sonido de una puerta que se abría y de ella salió una mujer regordeta vestida con un horrible albornoz y la cabeza llena de tubos.

\- Buenas noches, señora March – saludo Candy por encima del ancho hombro del rubio, dirigiéndole la mejor de la sonrisa.

\- ¿No se ha dado cuenta que hay gente durmiendo en el edificio? – preguntó la mujer molesta.

\- Lo siento, señora March – hizo un ademán de despedida con la mano.

Se detuvieron a descansar en el segundo piso.

\- ¿Era tu casera o una visión del infierno? – inquirió él, mientras la bajaba de sus brazos.

\- Una visión del infierno – Candy se sentó en el primer escalón, él hizo lo mismo – Vas a ensuciar tu "carísimo" traje de gala – lo amonestó.

\- No me importa – se desabrocho los botones del saco, dejando al descubierto una camisa blanca. Respiraba entrecortado.

\- Te dije que no era buena idea llevarme cargando – le sonrió.

Inmediatamente después, Candy se paró.

\- Si me recargo en el barandal, creo que tendré buenas posibilidades de llegar antes de que amanezca – y comenzó a subir lentamente.

\- Te sugiero que te quites la otra zapatilla, si no estarás en serios problemas – le informó él.

Ella le extendió el pie para que se la quitara. Él así lo hizo y el contacto de los dedos masculinos sobre su piel mientras deshacía el broche, causo que un estremecimiento recorriera su espalda, por instinto retiró el pie inmediatamente.

\- Gracias, caballero – no pudo ocultar su sonrojo.

\- De nada, dulcinea.

Él se paro y la volvió a cargar en brazos.

\- Solo te falta la brillante armadura – Candy comentó con voz nerviosa.

Él soltó una carcajada.

\- Algo me dice que ya sume suficientes puntos por esta noche.

\- Tus palabras están llenas de razón – y ocultó su rostro en el amplio pecho de él.

\- Estoy segura que por aquí tengo una muleta guardada – comentó Candy mientras sacaba de forma desordenada varias cosas de un armario. Rápidamente el montón a su lado se hacía a cada momento más grande.

\- Te gusta guardar cosas – comentó él divertido mientras la observaba hacer malabares.

\- Nunca sé cuando pueda necesitarlas – se detuvo en su búsqueda y le sonrió – Hace tres años me fracture una pierna mientras hacía ciclismo de montaña.

Él, quién se encontraba sentado en el único sofá de la sala, disfrutando una taza de café que él mismo preparo, la miró con admiración.

\- ¿En serio? – levantó una ceja.

\- Sí… - reanudo su búsqueda - ¡La encontré! – exclamó triunfante y le mostró la muleta – Ahora dejare de sentirme una inválida.

Candy comenzó a moverse por el salón con agilidad con ayuda de la muleta.

\- Eres toda una caja llena de sorpresas.

\- Gracias, caballero.

\- De nada, dulcinea – se levantó del asiento – Ahora que te veo como pez en el agua, me siento más tranquilo – observó el caro reloj que llevaba en su muñeca – Será mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde – depositó la taza sobre la mesa de centro.

Candy se dirigió hacia él.

\- No he podido agradecerte formalmente todo tu apoyo – se detuvo frente a él - ¿Quién lo hubiera creído? Al principio de la noche te odiaba y ahora me caes súper bien.

\- Tengo ese efecto con todos – metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

\- ¿El modesto no vino contigo?

\- Lo deje esperando en el auto – se dirigió a la puerta.

\- La próxima vez debemos invitarlo.

\- Por supuesto… - se detuvo después de abrir la puerta – Yo…

\- ¿Sí…?

Él negó con la cabeza.

\- Nada… - dudó – Bueno… sí. Gracias por haberme salvado de una noche aburrida – le tocó la mejilla.

Candy sintió el calor de su contacto y lucho contra el deseo de posar su mano sobre la de él, pero el contacto de la mano masculina solo duró varios segundos.

\- Gracias a ti, por traerme a casa.

\- Si seguimos agradeciéndonos mutuamente, nunca voy a poder irme de aquí.

Candy rió nerviosa.

\- Tienes razón – suspiró – Gracias por todo, caballero.

\- Gracias por todo, dulcinea.

El hombre rubio salió del departamento cerrando la puerta tras él. Candy apoyo la frente sobre esta. De pronto recordó que no habían vuelto a hablar sobre la razón por la que había acudido a la fiesta y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera le había pedido su número telefónico, por lo que las probabilidades de volverlo a ver se reducían a cero, al menos que él la buscara.

Comenzó a golpear su frente contra la madera.

\- ¡Tonta, eres una tonta!

Jamás se percató que el sonido recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar a él quién comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro masculino.

Cuando llegó al auto, se dio cuenta de la zapatilla que había quedado olvidada sobre el tablero del mismo. La tomó y soltó una carcajada.

\- Si me hubieran dicho antes cómo terminaría la velada, nunca lo hubiera creído.

Sacó el teléfono móvil e hizo una llamada.

\- ¡Hola, George!... lo siento amigo… surgió algo inesperado… sí… necesito tu ayuda… mañana nos vemos en la oficina… ¿es domingo?... está bien… entonces nos vemos a primera hora del lunes… gracias – colgó.

Antes de poner en marcha el vehículo, observó la ventana del departamento de Candy. Una luz salía de ella y se imagino a la joven de rizos rubios y cuerpo de tentación haciendo malabares con la muleta. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro masculino.

\- Realmente, nunca lo hubiera creído… - movió la cabeza de un lado a otro - ¡Hasta pronto, dulcinea!

Y el automóvil se alejó velozmente por la calle vacía.

Continuará:

Este siguiente fic lo estoy realizando en respuesta a un reto que acepte en uno de los grupos de yahoo, aunque no puedo dejar de declararme una mujer enamorada de Terry Grandchester

Espero que disfruten esta historia.

Comentarios, con gusto los recibiré en erikajhs28 yahoo/./com/./mx


End file.
